


Transition

by shirasade



Series: Step by Step [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-15
Updated: 2002-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things heat up for a little while…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to not only write the requested sequel to "Hook Up" but go for a short series. I've planned out what I'd like to happen and it'll probably be an eight-parter. Hope y'all like the idea! *g*
> 
>  **Soundtrack** : "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" by Carole King

Howie's lips were soft beneath AJ's, the way he had always imagined they would feel. Howie tasted... AJ was not sure what Howie tasted like, but he knew that he had found his new favorite flavor - specially when their kiss became open mouthed and AJ got to taste the warm wetness of Howie's mouth.  
It was Howie who broke their embrace after what seemed like a blissful eternity to AJ. Having felt Howie's hard dick pressing up against his own groin AJ was not really worried about his reaction, but he couldn't suppress a certain nervousness invade his consciousness as he waited for the words that were about to come out of Howie mouth. The mouth that he had just kissed with abandon, the mouth he knew he'd be dreaming about forever, even if this turned out to be a once in a lifetime experience.

So AJ was fidgeting slightly, picking on the skin around his finger nails, as he watched Howie draw a deep breath. It was with an enormous sense of relief that he watched that sensuous mouth curl into a satisfied smile and heard the new sensual undertone in Howie's voice. AJ had always suspected that Howie's voice could sound just as sexy as Kevin's deep southern drawl or his own raspy voice, but hearing it for the first time directed at him caused even more blood to flood downwards and collect right between his legs.  
And because he was so caught up in savoring the soft caress of Howie's voice AJ almost missed the actual words that were being said. He had replay them in his mind when he realized that Howie was looking at him expectantly, his hand skimming lightly over AJ's bare arms.

"Wow, Aje - that's a lot more fun than dancing... So, what do you think - shall we call it a night and go back to the hotel? You know, hang out for a bit or something?" was what Howie had said in his new sexy voice. And as soon as AJ had actually taken it in he couldn't stop his reply, not caring if he sounded overeager: "Fuck, yes! Let's get out of here, D!"

Howie laughed at AJ's reaction, but it was a laugh that left AJ with a warm tingly feeling in his stomach. And that agreeable, wonderfully new sensation deepened when Howie pulled AJ's head down for another kiss, pressing his body against AJ's. It would have been impossible to tell where one of them ended and the other began if AJ had not been so extremely aware of the sparks that seemed to dance wherever their bodies touched. The front part of his body - and those parts of his neck that were in contact with Howie's arms and hands - suddenly seemed so alive, not unlike the sensation one got when feeling returned to a numb leg, just better, so much better. A part of AJ didn't want this to stop ever, but the bigger part of him knew that things were bound to get even more amazing once him and Howie had gotten to the hotel.

Therefore, mustering an amount of self control that surprised him, AJ reluctantly broke their embrace. He smiled down at Howie, taking in the flushed look on his friend's face with satisfaction, and said in his best sex voice: "We really should move this to the hotel!"  
Howie laughed a bit ruefully and nodded, his hand resting warm on AJ's lower back as they left their closet. "You're right - I just couldn't resist..." he whispered, his breath hot on AJ's ear as they made their way through the crowds to the back entrance where they had parked their limo. AJ shuddered and leaned into Howie's touch, glad for the loud music that made their exchange look completely unsuspicous.

Once in the limo the temptation to take things up where they had stopped in the closet was almost overwhelming. But knowing that the hotel was not far away they did nothing more than kiss, their hands staying above waistline. Still, when they arrived AJ was in no condition to do more than wave to the fans waiting outside the hotel. Howie seemed just as eager to get inside and to their floor and the ride in the elevator lasted much too long in AJ's mind. Their bodyguards were standing in front of them, facing the doors, and AJ used the opportunity to let his hand linger on Howie's firm butt. He was rewarded by a smouldering look and a slightly shaky "You wanna come to my room, Aje - watch a movie or something?" just as they reached their floor.

AJ smirked satisfied and agreed readily, following Howie down the hall. He was glad that they went to Howie's room - not only because his was a mess because he certainly had not counted on bringing someone back, but also because AJ's hands were shaking in anticipation and nervousness, leaving him in no condition to use the key card.  
Once Howie had opened the door and closed it behind them there was no stopping the passion that had built since their embrace at the club. AJ almost tripped over his own feet as Howie steered him decidedly to his neatly made bed. He was lost in the sensation of Howie's lips on his own, Howie's tongue doing the most amazing things to him, Howie's hands stripping him deftly of his tight shirt. All he could do was follow Howie's lead, half falling onto the bed, watching Howie quickly strip out of his silk shirt and dress pants.

There was a fire in Howie's eyes that ignited something deep inside AJ, a burning sensation spreading from the pit of his stomach to his hair and toes, leaving him shivering with need and want. A low moan escaped AJ as Howie crawled towards him on all fours - a move that should have been ridiculous but for some reason wasn't. Instead the sight of muscles rippling under tanned skin and Howie's innate catlike grace, that had never seemed so apparent before, aroused AJ incredibly. Somehow he managed a hungry smile as he reached for the man he had wanted for so long, pulling him down on top of him. Their mouths were fused together and their bodies moved against each other in a rhythm as old as mankind.

AJ felt pleasure surge through him and he somehow managed to wiggle out of his jeans without breaking the dance of their tongues. Howie groaned into his mouth in that sexy murmur AJ suspected he'd never get tired of hearing and hoisted himself up on his elbows to look down at AJ. He smirked - something AJ had not even known Howie was capable of - and said: "I'm impressed by your agility..."  
Then his mouth descended again on AJ's and his hands slipped into AJ's boxers, caressing the hot skin just below the waistband before boldly moving downwards, reducing AJ to a bundle of nerves, every touch searing through him.

In an effort to give Howie the same pleasure AJ let his hands move down Howie's spine, pushing his boxer briefs down to linger on his tailbone. Rewarded by a surprisingly deep moan he courageously went further, fingering Howie's hole gently. Howie's hand closed around AJ's hard dick in response and they had to stop kissing because breathing had suddenly become a problem.  
"Fuck, D!" AJ groaned, feeling embarrassingly close to coming already. To postpone that moment he flipped them over, delighting in Howie's surprised gasp and the arousal he could clearly see in his eyes. Beginning by sucking on an earlobe AJ began to explore the caramel colored skin he had dreamed of tasting for so long, discovering all the sensitive spots and the exquisite sounds Howie made when he found one of them.

Finally Howie couldn't take the teasing anymore and panted: "Help me god, Aje, if you don't finally put your mouth where I want it..." AJ was tempted to push his luck and see what would happen, but how could he resist that look of pure need in Howie's eyes, so he freed Howie completely of his underwear.  
He paused to take in the sight of Howie's cock, hard and already glistening with pre cum, jutting up against his muscled stomach. AJ could hardly believe that this was really happening, that he was about to touch and taste Howie there...

An impatient sound left Howie's throat, pulling AJ back to reality. A grin spread on his face and he leaned down, blowing softly against the silky skin, his face close enough to smell Howie's musky scent but not touching him. "I swear, if you didn't make me feel so fucking good..." Howie was close to begging and AJ relented, finally closing his lips over the thick erection.  
He had given head on countless occasions, but for some reason this was different. He wanted to learn what made Howie squirm, what caused his hands to tangle in AJ's hair, what made him gasp his name and what caused him to lose control and begin to fuck AJ's mouth with abandon.

When they reached the point when AJ felt Howie's balls tighten under his hands he looked up to see the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Sweat was shining on Howie's skin, his head was thrown back against the headboard, but his eyes were open and locked on AJ. And when Howie exploded it was with a high scream of AJ's name and AJ would swear that nothing had ever felt so good as the combination of hearing Howie scream, the salty taste of his cum streaming down AJ's throat and the feel of Howie's hands gripping AJ's hair so tightly that it would have been painful had it not been so damn pleasurable.  
Only when the last tremors had subsided AJ moved up Howie's body to be kissed hungrily.

"Fuck, Aje - that must have been the best blow job I've ever had!" Howie murmured, his body warm and relaxed against AJ's, their legs twined together. AJ felt a hot surge of pride at Howie's words and stroked back Howie's sweat slicked curls. "Well, I aim to please!" he grinned and caught Howie's lips in another mind blowing kiss.  
Almost from their own volition his hips rocked against Howie's thigh, the friction delicious through the boxers he still wore. Howie broke their kiss and there was a moment of panic as AJ feared that he would be send away now. But he should have known Howie better than that.

Warmth shone in Howie's smiling eyes as he nudged AJ over onto his back. "Let's see what we can do about this..." With that his tongue began a tantalizing journey down AJ's body.  
Howie paid special attention to AJ's neck, somehow knowing that it was one of AJ's 'hot spots'. AJ couldn't help but close his eyes, his whole attention focused on the nibbling and licking path Howie's mouth took. When his lips closed over first one, then the other nipple AJ groaned, his hands coming up to tangle in Howie's curly hair, now limp from sweat. He heard himself talk but had no idea what exactly he was saying, he was so lost in Howie's touch, his closeness. But obviously Howie liked what he heard because AJ felt him moan against his skin and felt something harden against his leg.

When Howie finally reached the center of AJ's arousal AJ felt ready to explode. Those luscious lips around his cock... How long had he dreamed of this? But now that his dream came true he knew with certainty that he wanted something else even more.  
"D... Please... Fuck me, please!" he managed to articulate the thought although it seemed to slip away with every swirl of Howie's tongue. All movement stilled for a moment and AJ forced his eyes to open and look at Howie. "You sure, man?" Howie inquired, anticipation shining clearly on his face. AJ could only nod and pulled Howie up for a deep kiss, tongues mimicking what he wanted Howie to do. He more felt than heard Howie moan into his mouth as they got lost in the kiss and the almost desperate rocking of their hips, their cocks rubbing against each other until AJ was sure that he'd lose it any minute now.  
He broke away and panted: "Now, D, now!"

Next thing he knew his legs were resting on Howie's broad shoulder and two lubed fingers were buried deep inside him, causing another stream of senseless words to escape him. Howie's eyes had darkened until they seemed almost black and his other hand was busy preparing himself.  
Then he pushed inside and AJ bit his lip to stop from crying out in pain. But when Howie pulled out and plunged inside again the sensation had already turned into that burning pleasure no woman was able to give AJ. Howie's next push found his prostate and he lurched up against him, his hips moving in time with Howie's thrusts. Their hands entwined and their eyes locked as they both neared oblivion quicker and quicker.

AJ was there first, crying Howie's name in pleasure as he exploded without having touched his cock once. His grip on Howie's hands was almost bruising and his muscles clenched and unclenched around the hard cock still buried deep inside him.  
When he finally managed to notice what was going on around him Howie had propelled himself close to the edge has well. "Harder, D, god, fuck me hard!" AJ moaned, knowing exactly what those words did to Howie's self control. The thrusts turned shallow and AJ let go of Howie's hands to grip his shoulders and pull him close. When he felt Howie shudder against him he gently bit down and was rewarded with the feeling of Howie exploding deep inside him.

They rocked gently against each other, holding each other tight while Howie came slowly down from his high.  
"God, Aje - that was amazing!" Howie murmured, his voice sleepy. AJ smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover. Now - now was the perfect time to tell Howie what he felt! But when he opened his mouth all that came out was: "No, you're amazing, D - Sweet, Sweet D..." Howie laughed softly and burrowed his face in AJ's neck and promptly fell asleep, their limbs entwined.  
AJ looked down at him and sighed. His body was incredibly relaxed and Howie fit perfectly into the circle of his arms, the way he had always thought he would. But he still didn't know if this was just a one night stand for Howie. AJ cursed himself for chickening out - but a part of him had hoped that it would be Howie who said the words first. After all, AJ had initiated the kiss - shouldn't that give Howie some clue as to what he was feeling?

This night was more than AJ had ever hoped for - but now that it was over he was not so sure anymore that it had been a good idea. What if things were awkward between them tomorrow? He didn't think he could stand to lose Howie's friendship.

Tightening his grip on his lover's warm body AJ tried to relax.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Don't worry. You'll find out tomorrow.

You can tell him when you wake up.

You just have to take it one step at a time.

Breathe in. Breathe out.


End file.
